


Spark

by einfach_mich



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Breaking Dawn. Bella looses the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random piece of darkness that I needed to get it out of my head. No beta.

She cannot cry, so she hums as she stabs the ground with her hands. Her face is smeared with dark streaks of dirt. I watch from the branches of the old willow, as she digs a shallow hole in the ground below, the moist earth staining her hand black.

She climbs into the hole, curling herself into a ball as she cradles a bloodstained scrap of cloth to her breast. I thought that Alice had removed all the remnants from the house, but she always seems to find something, to help her remember. To help her grieve.

Bella whimpers and I close my eyes, like a coward. I cannot bear the sight, but I can still taste her guilt and anguish in the air. I would tear out my heart if it would relieve her of this never-ending agony that she carries like Atlas. My wedding gift.


End file.
